Special Birthday
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: It's Alex's birthday so Felix and Rafael decide to make her a cake.


Crystal returned to the 'batcave' after completing a regular salt & burn with a bag of Chinese food for whoever was home.

"Hello?" She called out as she entered the living room. She heard coughing and laughing in the kitchen so she went to investigate. When she reached the doorframe she leant against it and awed at the sight. Gabriel and Michael were covered in flour scowling while Rafael and Felix were laughing and holding a bag of flour each. She cleared her throat and everyone looked to her.

"Ehh I can explain?" Michael started but was hit in the face with more flour from Rafael.

"Never mind" He added wiping the flour from his eyes. She walked over and greeted her mate with a kiss before heading back to the door.

"I'm not going to ask" Crys laughed going back for the food.

"If you four are done in there I got Chinese food!" She shouted into them. Rafael and Felix ran into the living room while Michael and Gabriel walked in dusting themselves off.

"So I'm going to chance asking what you were doing in there" She asked conjuring plates handing one to the boys so they could help themselves.

"Felix wanted to make a cake for Alex but it…eh…got a little out of hand when the boys found the flour" Gabriel chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aww that's so cute" She looked around the room and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Reina?" She asked Michael who was brushing his t-shirt.

"With Ash, Cassie and Kylie in Florida….I think…." She scowled at him.

"You think? Did you lose your daughter already?" She crossed her arms over her chest while the boys giggled.

"No! No! I meant their either in Florida…..or…..China?" He stuttered.

"You're so lucky I called Cassie earlier or there would have been hell to pay" He sighed in relief and sat down on the couch leaning his head back against the cushion. Crys sat beside him and ran her fingers through his floury hair while he hummed in approval.

"You are not sleeping in the bed covered in flour just so you know" She said to him while the boys were occupied with the food. He nodded and leant into her touch.

"So Felix why were you making your mom a cake?" She asked leaning into Michael's side.

"It's her birthday tomorrow and I though instead of dad conjuring up a cake we should make one instead" The 7 year old shrugged.

"Aww that's really sweet of you. I bet it would taste better than what your father makes" She whispered the last part to him making him giggle.

"I'll help you if you want but I am not cleaning that mess in there" She looked to Gabriel and Michael on the cleaning part.

"Aww I don't wanna clean" Gabriel groaned.

"Tough you made the mess you clean it"

"But Felix and Rafael made the mess make them clean it" Michael agreed with Gabriel.

"No their children not maids" Felix and Rafael nodded at this statement and grinned at their fathers.

"I'm still not cleaning" Michael mumbled crossing his arms over his chest pouting.

"Kids cover your ears for a sec?" She asked the boys laughed and placed their hands over their ears.

"You will clean up that kitchen the human way or you will never have sex again" She pointed at both of them. The nodded furiously while Felix and Rafael uncovered their ears and finished their dinner.

"You two can finish your dinner and we'll get started on the cake" She said to Michael and Gabriel while being dragged into the kitchen by the two excited children.

"Is she always like that?" Gabriel asked his brother once she was out of earshot.

"No only when I forget to do something important like pick the kids up from school. But other than that it's the other way around" He replied dusting his hair.

"You forgot to pick your kids up from school?" Gabriel cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh please you left Felix at school until an hour after it ended" He shot back at him.

"Yeah don't mention that to Alex" He muttered heading into the kitchen. Michael got up and followed him and noticed flour on the ceiling.

"How did the flour end up on the ceiling?" He questioned pointing to it.

"Talk to your son" Crys replied mixing the cake batter in a bowl. Michael looked to Rafael who grinned sheepishly and helped Felix and Gabriel set out the decorations. A couple of hours later after remaking the cake four times and cleaning the kitchen twice the five of them were covered in flour and dough passed out in the living room asleep. Michael had his arm wrapped protectively around Crys' waist while Rafael was sitting on Michael's lap curled into Crys' side and Gabriel and Felix were curled up on the other couch, Gabriel's arm draped over Felix's waist. Alex, Dean and Sam came back and awed at the five of them asleep, they went into the kitchen and saw the birthday cake for Alex making them smile. Alex went over to Gabriel and brushed some hair out of his eyes placing a kiss to his forehead making him stir and open his eyes.

"Hey" He whispered.

"Hi" She replied smiling warmly. Gabriel looked down at Felix then over to his brother who was now awake and running his hand through Crys hair smiling as he did it. Gabriel sat up and brought Felix to his room careful not to wake him before going back out to join his wife. When he got back he noticed Rafael and Michael were gone and Crys was awake scowling at Dean who was laughing at the three's appearance. Gabriel gave Alex a quick kiss before settling down beside her. Michael and Crys departed to the shower then to bed and were woken up by two overly excited children who asked could they help make breakfast for Alex and Gabriel who were still asleep in their room.

"Ok so what do you want to make them?" Michael yawned leaning against the counter.

"How about pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream with orange juice or tea?" Felix suggested placing his index finger on his lips like Lucifer does when he's thinking.

"Sounds good to me" Michael grinned watching the two boys gather the ingredients. Once Rafael and Felix had made the batter they handed it to Crys who made the pancakes for Alex and Gabriel laughing when they asked her to flip them in the air. Once the pancakes were done she got the boys to get the two trays and place the tea and sugar to the side of them while she placed the cool pancakes onto plates. Felix squirted whipped cream on the top of the stack and Rafael place half a strawberry on top of the cream. When Felix was happy with the appearance of the tray he and Rafael gently picked them up and slowly walked to Alex and Gabriel's room while Michael and Crys walked behind them opening the doors.

"Ok we'll wait out here you two go in" Michael whispered once they arrived at the room. They nodded and quietly walked in to surprise them.

"Mum?" Felix whispered placing the tray on the dresser.

"Dad?" He poked Gabriel's forehead making him roll onto his stomach.

"Uncle Gabe?" Rafael said conjuring a stick then poking him with it.

"Muuum" Felix whined nudging her. Alex opened one eye and looked at Felix who had a grin on his face.

"Mmm" She groaned rolling onto her back. She looked over and laughed when she saw Rafael poking Gabriel with the stick.

"Gabe" Alex said slapping the back of his head.

"What!" He replied sitting up along with Alex.

"We made you something" Felix said happily going around to get the tray. They smiled when each child presented them with the breakfast.

"Happy birthday mum!" Felix said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you sweetie. How did you make these?"

"Uncle Michael and aunt Crys helped" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at them.

"Did Michael in anyway touch these pancakes?"

"No" Rafael replied.

"Good he was always a terrible cook he once set a fire in the kitchen trying to make toast" He chuckled.

"I did not!" Michael shouted from outside the door.

"Yes you did" Crys said smacking his arm playfully. Michael and Crys went back to their room and slept for another hour or two while Rafael and Felix stayed with Alex and Gabriel laughing at the stories they told of them.


End file.
